This invention relates to a device for removing staples or similar fasteners from paper, drawing boards and the like material. The existing devices mutilated the paper during staple removal or break the pin because of the pulling action. In absence of positive grip available in conventional staple removers sometimes only one leg is pulled out of the paper stack. It is also observed that certain staple removers are useful for only certain type or size of the staples and are not universal in application. The present invention is an improved staple removal device that more securely grasps the legs and there by bridge of the staple firmly to remove it from paper it holds without breaking the pin or part remaining in the paper or tearing or mutilating the paper. An another object of this invention is to provide a device having these advantages and capacities and which is extremely simple and durable in its construction, readily and easily operated and comparatively inexpensive to manufacture.